Lifetime of War
by DangerDroid
Summary: We watched humanity for centuries. We tried to tame them. Eventually we left their world. For centuries we thought them dead, suddenly we found their Republic. It was time to make second contact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mas Effect. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

A Lifetime of War

CH 1: We are Gods.

We watched humanity from a far for centuries. We learned from out past mistakes with the Krogans and tried to pacify their violent nature. Only then could they take their rightful place amongst us.

In our arrogance we thought we could turn them from potential ally to obedient slave through manipulation of their religious beliefs. Our agents started nearly two decades after the Genophage was unleashed. They located a small group who would later call themselves _The Knights Templar. _The group itself would be our mouth piece in the new world and guide Humanity into a more obedient way of life.

Our new world was not to be however. Over three hundred years of war we saw our plans fail right before our eyes. It was then we decided to take a more passive approach- to sit back and watch them develop before space flight before we made contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Lifetime of War

Chapter 2: Abandonment

Two world wars! TWO! Just twenty-five years apart! Did they not learn from the first? Did they not see horrors of it? Did they not see this was their chance for lasting peace? Apparently not.

Their second world war ended in the deployment and use of the Atomic weaponry by one country on another. The only other race we knew of using atomic weapons in anger were the Krogans. Would these Humans walk in the footsteps of the Krogan once they discovered FTL?

Fortunately that was a problem that would solve itself. Soon after their second world war ended it seemed that the Russians had developed their own nuclear bomb. Political tensions, both internal and external, would ensure the Humans would be staying in their space for a long time to come. Time enough for them to kill each other off in nuclear fire. Should they somehow survive we would watch them and prepare for war.

It was then we left Earth to leave the Humans to their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Lifetime of War

Chapter 3: The Human Expansion

Our long range probes discovered the Humans using Element Zero powered ships. In addition they picked up several colonies. Our greatest fears were realized: Humans had achieved inter-galactic travel. Using the Relays they populated many of the world's we deemed 'unfit' and 'too low of value.'

Not only were they populated, they were transformed into sprawling metropolis areas where filth and squalor seemed to be the rule of the land, there were worlds made for industry and agricultural.

Their way of maintaining rule was inefficient to say the least. It did create a form of dependency so one world could not rebel without multiple worlds supporting it. Were their rulers so backwards and oppressive they forced this system on their own people? Or were they that bad at governing? Either way we observed them devouring entire worlds- watching as they thrived in places not even fit for the poorest of the Terminus residents.

In time we knew they would wage an apocalyptic war against us- it was in their nature to wage war. We needed to cut off their head so we convened to form a solution. Our best SPECTER agent, Saren, would be sent to Earth as an ambassador of peace. There he would assassinate the leader of their "Republic."


	4. Chapter 4

Lifetime of War

Chapter 4: We Know

Saran took one of our fastest ships into Human space. Days passed before he was allowed to land on their home world. In that time we prepared our vast armadas and armies.

We weren't expecting anything grand or luxurious. From what we gathered from their other worlds we would see nothing but choking smog, extreme wealth surrounded by extreme poverty, poisoned waters, a starving; and demoralized populace, and not a single inch of untouched nature.

When the doors to Saran's ship opened, the first thing we saw were the clear blue skies. The air was clear and perfectly safe to breath. The guards meeting Saran escorted him to their capital building. All four of them wore gold colored armor- it reminded us of the old design our troops used to wear.

Along the way, through our hidden camera in Saran's helmet, we saw porcelain white sky scrapers, glimpses of natural wildlife, the people were healthy and happy. The weather itself reflected this with a bright sunny day, something rarely seen on other human worlds.

They entered the largest of the government buildings. The group walked onto a small bridge; big enough for two people to comfortably walk side by side. The bridge itself was suspended over a large courtyard where armored men and women were training hand-to-hand under a glass roof.

All components of their armor were colored mettle black except their helmet's eye pieces which are bright red. They looked fierce in the training area, on the battlefield with chaos raging everywhere and confused troops they would look like daemons.

One of the guards motioned to them and spoke.

"You see them? We call them _Legionaries. _One-million men and women per legion. Every legion a self-sufficient army unto itself."

"Impressive. I don't suppose you will tell me how many legions there are."

"More than one." The guard then turned around and led the group into the main hall.

Pure, white, and highly polished marble made up the walls, floors, and part of the doors to this room. On the opposite end were two golden handles indicating two perfectly seamless doors. Engraved on the doors stood a black onyx bird, possibly an eagle, sat perfectly in the center, its wings spread wide, and head looking up into the heavens, and talons open for the kill.

The doors opened and a tall, sinfully beautiful woman wearing an elegant white dress that slightly brushed the ground as she walked stepped through the doors. Her golden-yellow hair woven culminating into a layered circle on the back of her head. Beside her stood another gold armor clad guard.

She walked over to Saran, extending her right arm in a form of greeting. For a moment no one moved. Then Saran took her hand. Smiling she spoke first.

"Welcome to Terra, capital of the Human Republic. I am its leader, Empress Serana. I trust my personal guards didn't give you too much trouble."

"None at all... Empress. You have an impressive world here, are all your other worlds so luxurious?" The guards went from surrounding Saran to standing beside their Empress who let out a small sigh.

"Unfortunately no. But it has been a long day for you, coming from the... Council, yes? You should rest and we can continue tomorrow." Before anything could be said Serana and her guards turned their backs to Saran.

It was a chance he had to take. He wouldn't come out alive but as the Salarians said: One shot would defeat a single nation. Saran knew this and immediately pulled out a hidden plasma pistol. He took aim, squeezed the trigger, and nothing. Again, a third time and nothing came out. Serana and her guards turned around, smiling Serana spoke calmly.

"Too bad isn't it? Your little assassination plan I mean." Growling Saran launched himself at her, hoping to break her neck, strangle her, anything as long as she was killed. A guard smashed his body against Saran's throwing them both to the ground. Two of the guards dragged the dazed Saran up from the ground and onto his knees.

Serana smiled and kept talking.

"This room was specially made to prevent any kind of electronics and for any visitor to be checked for weapons. Think of it like a security check point when using civilian transport."

"What do you want us do with him Empress?" Asked the lead guard. The Empress walked over and gripped Saran's jaw with a single hand. Staring into his eyes she replied.

"Take him to an isolated cell, keep the door locked. Put the prisoner in chains until his trial tomorrow. No one is to speak to him." Her tone softened to that of a mother comforting a scared child, "don't worry. Unlike your leaders we don't send assassins disguised as diplomats to kill heads of state. You will be given a 'fair' and 'honest' trial."


	5. Chapter 5

Lifetime of War

Chapter 5: Krieg! Mein Krieg!

After a show trial and the death of Saran Arterius, our armadas began cutting swaths across human space. Within the opening weeks our troops were able to drive deep into human space. Our military only stopping to pacify resistance on newly acquired worlds.

Their ships and weapons still used mass accelerators- an old technology we used generations ago. One to one the one their warships were out matched. The only way they could destroy our ships was to outnumber us at least three to one.

We landed tens of millions of troops across entire systems in mere hours after sweeping aside their fleets. Our soldiers never came across the vaunted 'legionnaires' of the Republic. Our soldiers met with militia men firing mass accelerator and antique gas powered weapons. Their outdated weapons scratching the armor of our soldiers.

Through a soldier's helmet camera I observed how these Humans would fight. A shuttle land on a hidden explosive killing everyone inside. The instant it exploded; gun fire rained down on anyone going near the wreckage. The militia was quickly pushed out of the immediate area after our squads recovered from the explosion.

The beaches, landing grounds, fields, streets, and hills were all infested with human militia. Speakers blared out propaganda to the entrenched humans as they fought, so clearly audible over the sounds of blazing guns and screams of the wounded. When the bodies began to pile up on top each other they still fought like fanatics. Our troops could never be sure if an area was secure until every human militia was dead and civilian rounded up to be sent into temporary POW camps.

As the first news reels came in the news casters told tales of soldiers valiantly fending off hordes of human soldiers. If the news was to be believed, the war would be won in short order.


	6. Chapter 6

Lifetime of War

Chapter 6: B7R

Republic_ Priority One Strategic Space, Area B7R_... a.k.a. _The_ _Round Table._ Directly bordered the Republic's core and mid-colony worlds. All pilots were on an equal footing fighting under the same conditions. No affiliations or rank to hinder them. Ships from all species crisscrossed that system to gain glory in pursuit of area superiority. The only rule was to survive.

With nine inhabitable planets and two asteroid belts circling them it had long been a symbol of the Republic's political, military, and industrial might. In short; the one system that the Humans were dedicated to protecting at all costs. If our armadas could break through here it would be a clear path Earth itself.

Our armadas were over-stretched and our battle fatigued troops were still fighting Human militias on some of the first worlds we took. Not to mention we were now assaulting the industrial heart of the Human Republic. I had planned for this- it was my job after all.

Two months prior, military-industrial sectors had kicked into over-drive and began producing weapons of war at a rate never before scene. Recruitment still sky-rocketed, support for our troops was universal, everyone wanted to become a hero by fighting those 'deadly, barbaric, and warlike Humans.' Finally I made our generals free up as many ships, soldiers, and supplies as possible for this one assault.

Almost everything we had would be thrown into this single offensive. If I chose to wait until all planets were secure, the Humans would certainly build up armadas of their own and counter-attack. But up until now nearly everything had been fine and the humans couldn't stand up to our military strength.


	7. Chapter 7

Lifetime of War

Chapter 7: General Williams

It seemed and eternity before the Human Fleets met us at _The Round Table_. Unlike previous engagements; their ships could hold up infinitely longer than before. It was a wonder we were able to gain superiority in the star system.

In the final push into _The Round Table _our fleets surround the Humans and picked them apart. Three months passed before the news came; _The Round Table _was ours. Or that is what everyone believed at least. In truth, our ships only took roughly ninety percent of the _Round Table_. For three months any human ships left stubbornly held on and launched hit and run attacks against ours from hidden positions in the asteroid belts.

A majority of the shuttles were sent to the planet known as _Albion_. One of the largest Industrial worlds, _Albion's _water table was poisoned by industrial run-off and strip mined for its resources. The soil dangerous to walk on without any kind of protection on ones feet. The air itself lethal if it was inhaled without a mask or filter. This planet was also special, not because of its location in human space but because it was here that we faced the legions for the first time.

As the first landing shuttles entered the atmosphere our armadas were still fighting the Humans in space. The second they entered the planet's atmosphere they were met with an ocean of anti-air fire from the ground below. By the time our troops could exit their craft, thirty percent of the landings ships were destroyed or lost.

Once the AA sites were gone then so were the Humans. Too bad I didn't know about the stubbornness of the legions or General Williams.


	8. Chapter 8

Lifetime of War

Chapter 8: The Legions

Block by block our troops took the capital city of Bowerstone. Every building was turned into a fortress, every step a potential last for the troops on the ground. The cause of all this? The Human legions. However; the second our troops advanced en mass the legionnaires ran away. If this was the best Humanity could give then there would be nothing to worry about.

The bulk of the remaining legions and militia were pinned against a raging river. Several pockets of resistance kept popping up, but they were the dying embers of a once proud military. Or so we thought.

Cut off from supplies we saw the legions were truly armies unto themselves. With no lines of contact millions of men and women kept food, water, and medicine flowing to those who needed it. They did not simply wait for backup nor did they try to re-establish communications with their General. No, the legions acted independently of each other making it impossible to determine what their overall plan was.

It was this reason I ordered the troops to not advance until all forces in Bowerstone could be consolidated into one unified attack force. A month passed and on the seventh day of the Human month of September I ordered the first attack.

Our troops would destroy all known pockets of resistance while simultaneously assaulting the last unified front the Humans had. Once the resistance cells were eliminated then the survivors would reinforce the front line and assist those attacking the main enemy force.

Seven times the attack was ordered. Seven times they were repelled. The Human bodies piled up forming large hills. When the hills of bodies became too high bulldozers were called in to clear out the bodies and dump them in mass graves or the river.

After the seventh and final assault the legionaries advanced on our broken troops- the militia bringing up the rear. They entered the camps and began killing everyone who didn't surrender immediately. I watched through a dead soldier's imbedded helmet camera as the impossible happened. One of the human females picked up and slammed a Turian soldier to the ground using biotics!

It was impossible. None of our records had previously indicated that humans had any biotic in their society- natural or otherwise. So what happened? Any test on any human would tell us the exact same; humans were not natural biotic nor were there traces of element zero in the atmosphere of their worlds.

Only one answer remained; some of the Asari troops had turned against their own. The question wasn't 'why' but 'how.'


	9. Chapter 9

Lifetime of War

Chapter 9: Turning Point

The week following the disastrous failure of the final battle of Albion's capital city, Bowerstone, was one of complete failure. But I had an answer to my pervious question of how the Humans had gotten some of the Asari troops to change sides.

At first I thought it was those damned propaganda towers. I had a theory they could have an effect on our troops but until now it was laughable. Not even during the Rachni wars or the Korgan Rebellions had our own troops turned traitor.

Word had yet to spread to the general public that several Asari turned against their own. I quickly flipped through the remaining cameras in one of the bases and found a few of the Humans talking to their new prisoners. A group of Salarians stood in line in front of three Humans while more sat nursing their wounds. One of them was offering terms of surrender while the other two were passing out food, water, and giving medical aid to the wounded Salarians. Immediately after the Human stopped talking, the Salarians accept their terms of surrender.

In a matter of days was the planet of Albion back in Human hands. Entire armadas, rivaling our own in numbers, poured through the system. Truly the Human capacity for mass industrialization knew no bounds. Less than a month later the entirety of _The Round Table_ and the immediate surrounding systems was back in Human Hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Lifetime of War

Chapter 10: Re-organization and Defense Plans.

With our ships scattered throughout Human space, and public reports of troops turning traitor, I had some re-organizing to do.

First was to re-gain the moral that had once captured out civilian populace. I asked every noble person of age if they would be willing to enter the military and serve on the front lines. I told them it would show the public their patriotic spirit wasn't limited to just words and flag waiving while sitting in the lap of ease and luxury.

Second, Order Sixty-six was initiated. This one order would allow all current convicts to sign up for active military service in exchange for their freedom once the war was over. Our ranks swelled from these two acts but it was still not enough.

I than began secret backroom deals with the leaders of the three largest mercenary guilds in the Terminus systems. For some simple de-regulations in the financial, trade, and security sectors the Blood Pack, Eclipse Security Forces, and Aria's Angles would lend their forces to our cause.

Third, I knew we could not defend all our worlds so I ordered all ships and troops closest to our boarders to retreat back into Citadel space. There they would receive new orders as to where to go. Any world or system that wasn't directly responsible for the construction of our weapons of war or a critical secondary relay was abandoned.

As for the ships that didn't receive an order to retreat? They received one new order: no retreating to Council space and no surrender.

Fourth, new updated defense plans were put into place:

When ships defending a planet that was to be overwhelmed they would retreat to the nearest critical relay. There they would give all information regarding their encounter to the commander in charge.

If a relay came under attack then the lead ship would send a message to the Citadel informing them of the attack. Once losses approached forty-five percent then the ships were allowed to retreat through the relay they were defending.

If relays or worlds were by-passed then all ships stationed at said worlds or relays would be given a new set of coordinates to defend.

Once the Humans had extended their lines to the breaking point we would be there to break it. Then and only then would we be able to sue for peace. An unfavorable outcome yes, but better than total defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

Lifetime of War

Chapter 11: Республика, Республика, защитить нашу республику

I was tired and had just gotten out of a very lengthy discussion about the war with the councilors. The night cycle was just beginning as I ate outside a small restaurant that I had taken a liking to over the past month.

In the common area an immense crowd had begun to form. Gigantic holographic TV monitors activated- those only used for the most critical of situations. I looked at those monitors and saw the Human capital building in all its decadent spender.

The cameras swung from the palace balcony to look down on the horde of Humans on the palace grounds. Many of them were holding signs saying 'kill all xenos,' even more shouting their anger. It was impossible to tell what a single person was saying.

Minutes passed before the Empress of the Republic walked onto the balcony. She wore the same dress the day the war began. The front half of her hair was pulled up and tied in the back with the back half running down to her mid-back.

She stood there looking over the raging crowd in static silence. Several moments passed before the Empress raised her right hand and the crowd fell silent. She opened up her arms as if to embrace them all.

"My people, sons and daughters of Terra… when the Republic was first founded there were doubters and decenters. But in the centuries that followed; no Human has waged was against another Human, and no disease has ran rampant. Never before have we Humans gone so long without war. That was until we discovered alien life forms.

"Ten years ago we made contact. They tried to assassinate me, your reluctant leader. Then they sent their armadas to claim what is rightfully yours!

"If it were not for General Williams and the Legions under his command we would all be in our graves. I ask 'why? We have done nothing wrong. We violated no rules.' The answer is clear my people. We are fighting for our very existence and our future!"

She paused slightly to look upon the crowd who were stone silent.

"In the beginning we lost world after world; system after system. It was then, in our darkest hour, when it was sure we were to fall that I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You my people have rebuilt our strength, our pride, and our people!

"Less than a year ago _The Round Table_ was assaulted, held on by General Williams, the Legionnaires. We have beaten back the foe from our lands, yet our time has not yet come!

"My people, I vow to you: this invasion will not go unpunished! Today, after ten years of retreat and humiliation, it is the duty of every Human to punish our enemies! As of today I declare an official state of war against those who wrongly attacked us and all those who would dare oppose us!"

As the screen faded to the Republic's black raptor I saw my pad lighting up. On it there were countless messages for help and reinforcements. The Humans had begun flooding over our first lines of defences.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tripartite Pact, own Mas Effect. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, thanks to the Axis powers for letting me steal and alter your document. Ok that was a bad joke and I'm sorry.

Lifetime of War

Chapter 12: The Tripartite Pact

Too soon. The Humans attacked too soon.

Nine months passed before the front lines could be stabilized. Many recon and scout ships were sent out for any piece of intelligence or allies that could turn the war in our favor.

One ship, the _Aeschylus, _was able to cross deep into Human held territory and found the Quarian Flotilla. It managed to launch its automated stealth spy drone before begin destroyed. The videos it sent back showed a Human and a Krogan ship docked on to one of the Live-ships.

The drone attached itself to the hull and drilled a small hole in the live-ship. Eventually it found its way into the main hall where a Human, Krogan, and a Quarian were sitting around a round table. Each one held a pad, the drone's cameras zoomed in to read what was on it. Luckily the Quarian was scrolling down the, what appeared to be, the final draft before putting his thumb print on it.

The translated read the following:

**The Tripartite Pact between Earth, Tuchanka, and the Flotilla, 2379**

The Governments of the Human Republic, Krogan Confederacy, Quarian Federation consider it as the condition precedent of any lasting peace that all races in the galaxy be given each its own proper place, have decided to stand by and co-operate with one another in their efforts in Council Space and the regions of the Batarian Hegemony, Inner Council Space, and Outer Council Space, respectively wherein it is their prime purpose to establish and maintain a new order of things, calculated to promote the mutual prosperity and welfare of the peoples concerned. It is, furthermore, the desire of the three Governments to extend cooperation to races in other spheres of the galaxy that are inclined to direct their efforts along lines similar to their own for the purpose of realizing their ultimate object, galactic peace. Accordingly, the Governments of Earth, Tuchanka, and the Flotilla have agreed as follows:

ARTICLE 1. Earth recognizes and respects the leadership of Tuchanka and the Flotilla in the establishment of a new order in Inner Council Space and Outer Council Space respectively.

ARTICLE 2. Tuchanka, and the Flotilla recognize and respect the leadership of Earth in the establishment of a new order in Batarian Space.

ARTICLE 3. Earth, Tuchanka, and the Flotilla agree to cooperate in their efforts on aforesaid lines. They further undertake to assist one another with all political, economic and military means.

ARTICLE 4. With a view to implementing the present pact, joint technical commissions, to be appointed by the respective Governments of Earth, Tuchanka, and the Flotilla, will meet without delay.

ARTICLE 5. At wars end the Governments of Earth, the Flotilla and Tuchanka shall evenly split the solar systems and worlds in the Attican Traverse.

ARTICLE 6. On the 50th anniversary of this agreement a campaign to remove the Geth from the Quarian home worlds shall be undertaken. In addition the colonization of the Terminus System shall commence.

ARTICLE 7. Upon liberation of the Quarian home worlds, the government of Earth shall relinquish all claims to all planets and solar systems between the Pylos Nebula, the Caleston Rift, Hades Nexus, and Sentry Omega in the galactic North-East.

ARTICLE 8. Earth, Tuchanka, and the Flotilla affirm that the above agreement affects in no way the political status existing at present between each of the three Contracting Powers.

ARTICLE 9. The present pact shall become valid immediately upon thumb print and shall remain in force ten years from the date on which it becomes effective. In due time, before the expiration of said term, the High Contracting Parties shall, at the request of any one of them, enter into negotiations for its renewal.

The 'High Contracting Parties' met only once to renew the pact before the end of the war. Unfortunately for us we would not be able to get a look at what was changed to the original pact, if anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Lifetime of War

Chapter 13: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Report: Theory on the Krogan Confederacy and Quarian Federation on Alliance with the Human Republic.

If there is a word that could describe a Krogan it would be _brutal_. After we infected their whole species with the Genophage over a thousand years ago the survivors disbanded and became mercenaries while still warring amongst each other. In battle Krogan warriors will often succumb to a madness known as _Blood Rage_, a condition where they will become unresponsive to pain and even brain death.

Unification of the Krogan came when a came when a Krogan named _Urdnot Wrex_ in the late 2600s Council Era (CE) in the form of a Confederacy. The Krogan Confederacy soon became an insular society working to become a self-sufficient nation. Occasionally leaving to trade for resources and scientific technology to cure the Genophage. Still they never forgot who developed and used the Genophage. Undoubtedly they only sought a cure so they could wage another war against those who had wronged them.

In the decades following the formation of their Confederacy the Krogan had yet to wage any kind of war. It was assumed they never found a cure for their condition and had, hopefully; lessened their hatred against us- the Turians and Salarians. We were wrong about the latter once our forces met with the Krogans on the battlefield. Their brutality was three and a half centuries in the making. Not a single Salarian, or Turian was spared.

But this does not answer why they allied themselves with the Humans. Territory is one thing but it is useless without a military to hold it. The Krogan uphold strength above all else but will not trust anyone else to protect their territory. Our primary theory is the Humans found, or vowed to find, a cure. Once this war was over would the Humans live up to their promise? If so would the events that lead to the Krogan rebellions repeat themselves? Or would the Humans devise a way to modify the Genophage and instead commit Genocide?

After the Quarian-Geth war; the Quarians were forced to travel the stars in what is known as the _Migrant Fleet_. For over 300 years they traveled the stars in a 50,000 ship fleet in various states of decay. Simply put it is the single largest fleet the galaxy had seen. There they became master engineers and craftsmen.

In over 300 years they were never allowed to settle a new home in fear of them creating more Geth-like machines. It was their punishment for breaking Council laws on never creating AI.

The one thing Quarians want and desire above all else is to return to their home world. However, they cannot do this without wiping out the Geth. This coupled with their lack of military personal, resources, and ways of safely housing their civilian populace puts them in a tight spot.

Theoretically, they could retrofit guns to all their ships and launch an all or nothing assault to liberate their home world. That would not counter act the fast thinking Geth who are not only more advanced than their counter parts from 300 years ago, but have also grown in number. In short it would be suicide for them to try and retake the home world.

It would seem that the Quarian race would be doomed to wonder the stars until their inevitable extinction. That was until the Humans came along.

The Human Republic is in a position to give the Quarians anything they want. Not only are the Humans becoming stronger with every battle, but they have signed non-aggression pacts with the Hanar, Volus, and Elcor.

So on one hand we have a strong and upstart race that promises the Quarians and Krogan a return to glory. Quite possibly—almost certainly—seats on their new council. And on the other we have a government that used, abused, and neglected all three races.

It is my recommendation that if we wish to maintain what little territory we have left, then we should sue for peace.


	14. Chapter 14

Lifetime of War

Chapter 14: Even Peace may be purchased at too High a Price.

Thirty years since the war began. Ten years with the Humans on the defensive and twenty for them to claim a half of our outer systems and a fifth of our inner systems. For the longest time the warmongers and hardliners on the Council were convinced the Humans would be the single biggest threat to galactic peace.

When we found out the Humans had survived to get into space we feared nothing. Were we not the most dominate military force in the galaxy? If it weren't for us the Rachni would have purged the galaxy of all life. If it were not for us the Korgan would have plunged the galaxy into a state of constant warfare.

We were determined not to repeat the mistakes of the past. We could stamp out races that would destabilize galactic society before they discovered Element Zero. Ironically, we were correct in assuming the Humans were our single biggest threat to our way of life. But our current leaders and policies have been as unpopular with the general population as the war kept dragging out.

So it is that today we all sit at the peace table ready to negotiate them our terms of peace. I do not know what we could offer the Humans and their Allies. Not to mention the Korgan would have surely pressure the Humans and Quarians for an unconditional surrender.

Three months passed. Three months of stall tactics, bravado, and actual negotiating. But one race was notably absent from the negotiation table—the Krogan. What had happened to them? Perhaps the loss of the Krogan was the very reason why we were sitting at the negotiation table.

As the fourth month dawned, dozens of civilian ships landed on the Citadel each of them carrying Turian, Asari, and Salarian refugees. That was their claim at least. In truth they were the vanguard of what was to be our final defeat.

First they cut off all signals to and from the Citadel tower so the arms could not be closed. The Citadel Traffic Control center was the next to fall swiftly followed by an attack on C-Sec headquarters. Next, hundreds of Quarian and Human warships appeared out of FTL.

Stunned that any power in the Galaxy would be so brazen as to directly assault the Citadel fleet, the attackers held the initiative the entire time. Within an hour the Citadel fleet was reduced to small pockets of resistance. As to the whereabouts of our other fleets? They were defending the relays that directly lead to the Citadel itself from the Humans and Quarians.

With the war sapping so many resources, many C-sec officers were pulled away to serve on the front lines leaving the Citadel lacking in security forces save for a few civilian militias. The remnants of C-sec were overwhelmed along with our civilian militia. Humans and Quarians kept flooding in killing anyone who took up arms against them. Eventually they reached the Citadel Tower which was guarded by the handful of SPECTERS that were on the Citadel when the invasion began.

While the SPECTERS are, as the Humans would put it, the top one-percent of the Crème de la Crème of the Special Forces, they were no match for the sheer numbers of the Humans and Quarian soldiers. The SPECTERS, with the help of any C-Sec officer and militia to make it to the Citadel Tower, laid booby traps, mines, and marked out ambush points. All would be ready for when the first squads arrived.

Wave after wave and squad after squad were sent to their deaths as they charged the up the stair case to the Petitioner's Stage. Hours passed before the last SPECTER fell, the ground of the Council Chambers leading up to the Petitioner's Stage was covered in at least two layers of dead bodies.

When the guns fell silent the Council surrendered themselves to the first squad that breached the Private Chamber door.

That day, we signed an unconditional surrender. For the first time in our history, we lost. Our leadership and prestige officially a thing of the past. But it was a small sacrifice for the thing we had longed desired for the past thirty years. While it wasn't ideal, we had peace.

I can only hope the very people we declared on would treat us better than we treated them.


	15. Epilouge

Lifetime of War

Epilogue

Within a year of their victory the Humans sent numerous ships to contact the Geth and established the New Council. Their Quarian allies were understandably angry at this blatant violation of their treaty. The Quarians even threatened to break off their alliance with the Humans.

Many wanted this to happen so the old Council could return. Truth is we do not have the strength or the will to wage another war. Repairing what worlds were left is more than enough for both sides.

Three years of high tensions passed before the news networks announced the Geth had agreed to let the Quarians back home if they promised to not to declare war against the Geth. While happy at the news of finally having a home world again, the Quarians never forgave the Humans for violating their deal.

Soon the Geth were seen in every part of the Galaxy. They expressed their interest in learning about us organics. The Geth also displayed an impressive military force- their dreadnaughts numerically equal to the numbers the Turians had before the war. In due time they joined the Humans and Quarians as leaders of the Galaxy.

When the New Council was established it was originally the Humans and the Quarians as the heads. Those who turned traitor during the war swiftly became rich, powerful, and held the ear of the Human and Quarian Councilors. It took some time but when the Geth became the third member of the Council it was those same traitors who persuaded the Humans and Quarians to establish an Honorary Council where they could voting right but not the right to veto.

As for those who did not directly partake in the war; they were quick to court favors from the New Council. They were more than generous in lending money, personnel, and supplies to speed up post-war reconstruction. Soon they realized they would still retain their status as minor races, even if the term wasn't officially recognized. There was one big difference: the New Council was more appreciative and generous of them compared the old Council. As such they were treated more fairly, their concerns listened to and more often than not resolved.

Finally we reach the final group. Us Turians, Asari, and Salarians who did not submit to the New Council. We are exiled to the Terminus rebuilding what worlds we have left. All mass relays out of and into the Terminus are heavily guarded.

Eventually, the New Council will come.


End file.
